


Deux garçons qui s’aiment c’est beau !

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Juste une révélation comme ça pour le fun !
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 5





	Deux garçons qui s’aiment c’est beau !

« Arrête ! » souffla Draco Malfoy à Harry en train de l’embrasser à pleine bouche dans le Hall encore vide, Draco contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ? » fit malicieusement Harry dans son cou d’une voix rauque.

« Les autres vont arriver et tu sais bien que si mon père apprend ça.. » soupira Draco.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Draco. Ne te défiles pas ! »

Draco repoussa brutalement Harry.

« TU SAIS BIEN QUE J’AI PAS LE DROIT ! » Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Draco avait la tête tournée vers la porte de sortie pour ne pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry serra les points de colère. C’est devant cette scène étrange que le flux d’élève arriva et se stoppa, bien heureux d’arriver en pleine dispute.

Harry frappa violemment le plat de ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Draco.

« REGARDES-MOI ! C’EST TOI OU TON PÈRE QUI M’ENVOIE DANS LES ÉTOILES TOUS LES SOIRS ?! J’en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres ! J’ai pas peur de ton père, il ne touchera jamais à toi, tu m’entends ! »

Harry s’adoucit face aux yeux pleins de larmes.

« J’ai le droit de vouloir t’embrasser où je veux, quand je veux. Tu as le droit de me dire je t’aime où tu veux, quand tu veux. J’ai le droit de vouloir ton corps contre le mien quand j’ai besoin de réconfort, j’ai le droit de te désirer où je veux, comme je veux, et tu en as autant le droit que moi. »

Harry posa ses mains sur les joues de Draco pour tenir son visage devant le sien, et lui déposa une myriade de doux baisers.

« On a le droit de s’aimer, comme on est. Personne n’a le droit de t’interdire de vivre. Tu as le droit de te consumer sous mes doigts, tu as le droit parce que jamais l’amour ne sera sale, jamais les sentiments ne pourront être enfermés. L’amour, c’est beau, et même deux garçons qui s’aiment c’est beau. On ne choisit pas la personne qu’on aime, mais on choisit de vivre heureux et, Draco Malfoy, je veux vivre heureux dans tes bras. Je veux me brûler sous tes doigts, je veux me consumer sur tes lèvres. Ne brises pas nos rêves, les autres vivent leurs vies et n’ont pas le droit de nous imposer de vivre malheureux. Aimes-moi, consumes-moi. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Draco le serra contre lui.

« Alors consumes-toi. Mais putain Harry, arrête de me faire chialer comme un Poufsouffle. C’est la plus belle déclaration qu’on m’ait faite. » Souffla Draco.

Harry se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de Draco, fou de joie, dans un baiser brûlant. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour être appuyé contre le mur. Cela faisait longtemps que plus rien n’existait autour d’eux, seuls dans leur déchirante relation, uniques dans leur amour.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées. La plupart des filles, et surtout une grande partie Poufsouffle, pleurait face à cette déclaration. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà en train de discuter homosexualité, le nombre de gays, communautés sorcière et moldue confondues. Certains Serpentards et Serdaigles avaient eu une moue dégoutée. Enfin, pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, c’était tout de même l’incompréhension qui prônait. Leurs Princes, ensemble ! Rien n’aurait pu expliquer leur étonnement. Le plus surpris de tous devait être Ron, qui avait la mâchoire fracassée sur le sol. Ginny pleurait, pas de déception, elle avait trouvé la tirade tellement belle. Hermione avait doucement remonté le menton de Ron de la main sans lui accorder un regard, tous les yeux étant rivés sur les deux corps enlacés contre le mur.

La beauté froide et aristocratique contre la beauté sauvage, animale. Même ceux qui n’aimaient pas voir de couples homos devaient l'admettre : ils étaient beaux. Ça ne semblait pas déplacé, juste tellement normal finalement. Après avoir vu ça, plus personne n’aurait pu voir Harry avec un autre ou une autre, et pareil pour Malfoy.

« C’est la plus belle déclaration que j’aie entendue. Je veux moi aussi avoir un jour une déclaration pareille ! » Fit Neville, qui retenait ses larmes.

« Ils sont torrides ! » fit Dean, le rouge aux joues. Ron semblait encore aphone. D’ailleurs, il ressemblait à Pansy qui, à un mètre, avait la même expression que lui. Blaise affichait un petit rictus et Théo un grand sourire.

« Enfin, c’est pas trop tôt ! » fit Théo.

« Ça, c’est une putain de déclaration ! Je savais pas que Potter pouvait être comme ça ! » fit Blaise.

« Langage Blaise ! Même si je suis bien d’accord avec toi. »

« Depuis le temps qu’ils se tournent autour. »

« Putain, c’est trop romantique. » soupira la jeune Weasley.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, putain, il a fait fort ! » fit Dean juste derrière.

« Malfoy ! » fit Ron, encore choqué.

« Ta gueule mon chéri, ils sont tellement mignons ! » fit Hermione sans pouvoir détourner le regard du baiser brûlant devant ses yeux, comme tous en train de regarder le couple.

« Mais c’est un garçon ! » se plaignit Pansy.

« Oui et tu n’avais aucune chance dès le départ ! » lui fit Blaise avec un rictus amusé.

« Ils vont avoir du mal, ce n’est pas comme si c’était très bien vu chez les sorciers. » soupira Théo.

Il ne restait plus que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards en train de regarder le couple, dont le baiser avait un tout petit peu dérapé. Draco, les doigts enlacés à ceux d’Harry contre le mur, offrait son cou au brun qui lui déposa un suçon. Les deux devaient se retenir de gémir dans un lieu public.

« Ils vont quand même pas se sauter dessus dans le hall ? » fit Ron, mortifié.

« Ta gueule ! » firent Serpentards et Gryffondors dans un bel ensemble.

« Weasley serait homophobe ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, mais Harry avec la Fouine ! Merde quoi ! Et puis franchement, il aurait pu nous prévenir. » Ginny regarda le groupe hétéroclite et improbable, et jeta un regard noir à son frère.

« Tu es un con fini Ron ! Toi, tu ne vas pas crier que tu es hétéro ! Je ne vois pas en quoi il a à se justifier, surtout face à ta stupidité ! » Ron regarda sa sœur, choqué. Théo et Blaise, eux, souriaient, la jeune Weasley avait son caractère.

« Je suis tout à fait de l’avis de Ginny ! Même si ils pouvaient nous éviter le spectacle ! » Fit Seamus.

« Tu n’as qu’à pas regarder ! » fit froidement Hermione. « Moi je trouve ça tellement beau, hum, voire même érotique. » Le rouge lui monta aux joues sous le rire de tout le monde quand Harry se détacha un peu de Draco.

« Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté je crois. » Draco lui sourit narquoisement.

« Tu crois ? »

Harry rougit et fut attiré par la vision du groupe qui les regardait en attendant. Hermione soupira quand Ron leur cria.

« Harry, toi tu ne vis peut être que d’amour et de jus de citrouille. Mais moi, j’ai besoin d’aliments ! Alors si tu veux bien, on va MANGER ! »

« Pareillement mon prince, pareillement ! » fit Blaise, faussement cérémonieux.

« Je crois qu’on n’a pas le choix ! » fit Harry après un autre baiser à Draco. Le groupe roula des yeux. Draco avait resserré sa prise sur la main de son petit ami et Harry sourit bêtement.

« Alors, on peut savoir depuis combien de temps vous vous aimez en jouant la comédie ? » demanda Ginny. Harry caressa le dos de la main de Draco pour lui donner du courage, il savait que le blond assumait son homosexualité mais avait peur de la réaction des autres.

« Deux ans. » fit Draco. Blaise ricana.

« Je comprends mieux. En tout cas, superbe coming out, très larmoyant mais parfait. Félicitations Potter. Toutes les filles étaient en train de chialer, à savoir si c’était pour la perte des deux plus beaux mecs du monde magique ou à la petite tirade... Ça, on n'en saura rien. » Blaise était amusé. Draco regarda son ami avec soulagement.

« Harry, pourquoi la Fouine ? Non sérieux, il y a plein de mecs et tu as du choisir la Fouine ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire terrassant.

« On ne choisit pas toujours vers qui va son cœur Ron, mais honnêtement tu me verrais avec un autre ? Sans caractère ? Qui ne veut que mon argent, ma gloire, ou mon corps ? » Théo ricana.

« Pour sûr Potter, au moins Draco ne cherche pas la gloire, ni l’argent ni même ton corps. » Le groupe entra, plié de rire…. Même Draco ricanait à la bêtise de son petit ami naïf. Harry roula des yeux mais fini par rire avec tout le monde. Et même s'il avait un peu joué de son côté Serpentard, il l’aimait tellement… il était fier de rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses doigts mêlés à ceux si doux de son compagnon.


End file.
